


Hajime and Tooru, Against The World

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: Best friends, spiker and setter, brothers. They were two sides of the same coin. If you called for one, you got the other. Yin and yang, black and white.





	

Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

Tooru and Hajime. 

It was always them against the world. With Iwaizumi covered in scratches, holding a weird bug and Oikawa with a pretty flower behind his ear, smiling as bright as the stars on a clear night.

Iwaizumi was always waiting for Oikawa. To take his hand when he fell, to hold his hand as they crossed the street, to hug him with Oikawa cried from said falling over. He babied Oikawa, if anything. Maybe that’s why he grew up so spoiled.

Iwaizumi would never admit but even now, he felt safe holding Oikawa’s hand. They never established what they were to each other besides partners. Best friends, spiker and setter, brothers. They were two sides of the same coin. If you called for one, you got the other. Yin and yang, black and white.

They still go to each other’s house, one of them sending a text to their parents saying “staying at iwa-chan’s house! be home tomorrow night!” or “At Tooru’s. Don’t wait up. See you tomorrow.”

It was easy. Light and breezy and it fell into place. They loved it. Living so close to each other had it’s benefits. At times, they wouldn’t even go home. They’d find a playground and sit on the swings with whatever they’d bought from the corner store.

It was simple and they loved it. They loved each other, despite neither of them wanting to admit it. Oikawa would jokingly admit he and Iwaizumi were made for each other and earn a punch from Iwaizumi and a red face. Iwaizumi would shrug when asked if he was dating Oikawa, and just say “he’s my best friend.”

They had never kissed, nor had sex; they just enjoyed each other’s space. Neither of them found it weird when one of them reached out and interlocked their fingers together. Oikawa’s hands were always cold, while Iwaizumi was a heater. It was nice, having Oikawa’s long delicate fingers slotted in between Iwaizumi’s calloused and rough ones.

It was easy. They were best friends, bottom line. Hanamaki and Matsukawa speculated until Iwaizumi shot them a glare so fierce the duo’s children would feel his wrath. The subject wasn’t bought up again, not even when Oikawa fell asleep on Iwaizumi’s shoulder on the bus back from a game.

The two of them against the world. Call one and you get the other; that’s how it works. No if, no buts.

They broke that rule. The whole best friends thing came crumbling down when they kissed for the first time. But neither of them had it in them to care. They’d always be best friends. They’d always be Iwaizumi and Oikawa; Tooru and Hajime.

 

Oikawa slipped his hand into Iwaizumi’s, keeping his eyes on the footpath in front of him.

“What’s up?” Iwaizumi mumbles, squeezing his hand. Oikawa shrugs.

“’S nothing. My hands are just cold and you’re a radiator sooo…” He shrugs again as Iwaizumi nods, turning the corner. Oikawa pulls out his phone, shooting his mother a text.

Iwaizumi takes him to the playground, telling his own mother where he is. They sit on the swings, the big wood planks somehow big enough for Oikawa to cross his legs as Iwaizumi lays on his stomach first.

Oikawa rips into his milk bun, while Iwaizumi digs into a apple he didn’t eat at lunch. Oikawa sighs, looking up at the sky as Iwaizumi holds the apple in his mouth, the backs of his hands pressing against the squishy grounding of the swing set.

“Do you think we’ll still be friends in university?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi scowls.

“‘Course we will,” Iwaizumi responds angrily around the apple. He pulls it out of his mouth and sniffs. “If I couldn’t get rid of you before, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.”

Oikawa tries to shove his swing but Iwaizumi pushes off with his legs, out of Oikawa’s grasp. He pulls the apple out of his mouth, chewing. Oikawa shakes his head, smiling as he picks at his milk bun.

“There’s so much sugar in those,” Iwaizumi says like it’s the first time Oikawa been told that.

“I’m aware,” Oikawa responds as Iwaizumi lowers himself back down. Iwaizumi sniffs as Oikawa puffs out his milk bun filled cheeks, smiling through the sugar.

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi scoffs. “You’re so gross sometimes. Why do you have fan girls?”

“Why do you have to chase them away?” Oikawa retorts and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“‘Cause if I didn’t, you’d be screwed,” Iwaizumi replies, smirking at Oikawa’s shocked face. “You don’t know how to say no, dumbass.”

“I do so!” Oikawa snaps. “I said no when Hanamaki offered me that candy bar!”

“That’s _food_ , dumb shit,” Iwaizumi responds, chuckling. “I mean real people. You took every single valentine’s confession you got this year, despite saying to me that you were done with accepting them.”

Oikawa crosses his arms, rolling his eyes. “While that may be true-“

“It is true.”

“- _you_ promised you’d help me with the confessions! You left me for dead!”

“You were just complaining about me dragging you away!” Iwaizumi throws up his hands. “Make up your mind!”

Oikawa stretches out his legs, throwing his milk bun in its wrapper on the ground with his backpack. He leans back on the swing and sighs. “I dunno what I was thinking… It’s nice for the girls to have the courage to confess to me but I don’t want a girlfriend. I already have you.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but I ain’t your boyfriend.”

Oikawa purses his lips. “You kinda are if you think about it.” He laughs when Iwaizumi gives him a disgusted look. “No, listen! We fit the childhood friends cliche! Friends since birth and over time, we just realised we liked each other and now it’s not-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Iwaizumi says, pushing himself up off the swing and sits on it backwards. He stares at Oikawa before shaking his had, laughing nervously. “Honestly, though. Would you date me?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Oikawa shrugs when Iwaizumi frowns. “Listen to me! You’re smart, tough, funny, strong and surprisingly kind which is weird because your face is a slate of concrete.”

Iwaizumi shoves his hand into Oikawa’s face. “You’re a piece of shit,” he mutters, cheeks pink. 

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi’s swing close to him, slipping his legs past Iwaizumi and locking his feet behind him. Iwaizumi glances at his legs before up at Oikawa.

“Tell me something,” Oikawa says, surprisingly calm. “Would you date me? If you never met me, would you date me?”

“Just ‘cause I know doesn’t mean you’re not attractive to me,” Iwaizumi says, his eyes half lidded. “What are you, blind? You’re gorgeous.”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide, his cheeks pink. “You’ve…” He frowns, feeling Iwaizumi’s forehead. “You’ve never said anything like that before! Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, swatting his hand away. “I feel fine, thanks.” Oikawa’s hands are on his shoulders and he sighs, lacing his fingers together behind Oikawa’s back.

“Are we about to do this?” Oikawa asks quietly, inching closer to Iwaizumi. He swallows, Oikawa’s eyes meeting his.

“I think,” Iwaizumi replies in the same tone.

“Should we…” Oikawa shivers. “Should we think about this?”

“Stop talking,” Iwaizumi whispers, closing the distance between them. Oikawa tenses up before relaxing, his hands coming up to cup Iwaizumi’s cheeks. Iwaizumi spreads his hands over Oikawa’s back, pulling him closer.

Oikawa’s lips are exactly what you’d expect. Soft as clouds. Iwaizumi’s not one for literature, but he gets what the fairy tales are talking about if he put Oikawa in the situation.

Iwaizumi pulls away first, Oikawa chasing him. Iwaizumi lifts his chin, looking down at Oikawa with a smirk. Oikawa raises his eyebrows, glaring up at him.

The smile Iwaizumi gave him was worth it. He laughed, tossing his head back as Oikawa fought the chains of the swing trying to pull him back. He pulled Iwaizumi closer, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Did we break the rule?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi pats his head. “The best friend rule?”

“We’re still best friends. I don’t give a shit,” Iwaizumi says. “But what are we now?”

“Boy… friends?” Oikawa offers and Iwaizumi nods.

“Yeah. I’m alright with that.”

 

So they broke the rule. Who cares? Definitely not them. As long as Oikawa can grab Iwaizumi’s hand whenever he wants and Iwaizumi can bury his face into Oikawa’s back whenever he want, then it’s fine. 

They’re best friends. That will never change. 

Hajime and Tooru against the world. That’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> im?? im gay?   
> lol this is a mess i wrote it on the bus and then looked at it and here it is


End file.
